A Graduation
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: Now if I ask myself that question again, if I could imagine a future moment in my life where all my dreams have come true, the greatest moment in my life and I get to experience it with one person, who’s standing next to me?


**A/N: Lucas and Peyton looked so perfect together, I just had to make something. Hope you enjoy it.**

A Graduation

"_Imagine a future moment in your life where all your dreams come true. You know, it's, it's the greatest moment in your life and you get to experience it with one person. Who's standing next to you?"_

It seemed so long ago that she asked me that question, but then that depends on how you define long ago. Long ago could be a time frame. It could be a previous way of life. It could be an old relationship.

I define long ago as the time when I was too blinded with stupidity to see what I had. It was the time when she had first asked me that question. I remember that moment clearly, because I could still picture the way she looked. She looked beautiful. I know that I called Brooke pretty girl, but pretty is a very different word from beautiful. Pretty is a word you use when you are too consumed by lust to see the real person underneath. Beautiful, on the other hand, is used to describe a person whom you have known for your whole life, or, in my case, the life I started living the very moment she smiled at me.

I could still imagine the joke I made. The way the wind blew through her hair. The way her face lit up when she laughed. The way her eyes conveyed a sad disappointment when I mentioned Brooke's name.

Was that the answer I wanted to give? Yes, probably. But that doesn't mean that was the answer my heart told me.

Today is graduation day.

The last day of high school.

I started high school with the girl I loved, but not in the way that you think. Haley is my best friend, and I love her like a sister. I walked with her through the halls of Tree Hill High, back when I was a spectator of their world; a world of cheerleader and jocks, a world that was seemingly perfect.

How wrong I was.

That time I saw her as a goddess; beautiful, popular and smart. But that was only a façade, a façade she has to hide the person she truly is inside.

I want to end high school with the woman I am in love in. The one I could imagine marrying and having children with. The one I would wake up beside to every morning, and see every night before I acquiesce myself to dreams.

I needn't have dreams. I have her.

She's making her way to the stage as the principal ends his remarks. She is the one chosen to give the graduation speech, and I silently follow her. Some students follow me with their eyes, annoyed at the sign of disrespect since the principal was still talking, but I don't care. She takes deep breaths as she waits in the wings of the stage.

"Peyton?" She turns to look at me, her face turning into a warm smile.

"Hey Luke." She says gently. Still mesmerized by the way the light hits her face, I walk closer to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh, I," I say, suddenly forgetting all of the words I had rehearsed in my head. She looks at me with an anticipant smile, and I smile back. I don't know how long I looked at her, smiling, trying to remember the words I wanted to say. But it was long enough. I started hearing applause, and Principal Bennett walked in.

"Good luck with your speech, Miss Sawyer," He turns to look at me. "Mister Scott, please go back to your seat." He says, with a calm reprimand that reflects the years he has been dealing with insubordinate students. He then walks away.

"I have to go give my speech. Tell me later?" She says, and I knew that I had to say it now. I wanted to end high school with the woman I was in love with, and I knew that high school would end with her speech. I grab her arm, preventing her to leave.

"Lucas?" She asked.

"Ask me that question again." I say, not really sure why. "That question you asked me at the Rivercourt. The day of Brooke's birthday."

"I don't really remember," She says, glancing at the stage. "Look, I really need to—"

"Its something about the person you want to be with when you have everything you could ever want. Do you remember?" I ask.

"Uh," She says, "Who do you want to be with you when you have realized your dreams?" She answers, bewildered. "Lucas, I have to go."

"You." I say. "I love you, Peyton. And I want to be with you." I let go of her hand, and I lightly touch her face. "I—"

"I have to give my speech, Lucas." She says, still unsure of how to react and what to say. I had to let her go. I hear the people clap for her, but I don't hear her speaking. I make my way back to my seat, and I could see her trying to struggle with something.

Then she looks at me.

"I love you too." She says through the microphone. I smile and make my way to the stage, not caring about the student body, or the parents that were in the audience. I walk up to her, caress her face gently and lean in for a kiss. I could hear everyone clapping and whistling. I can imagine Nathan and Haley laughing to themselves, exchanging knowing glances. I can imagine Rachel rolling her eyes, because of such a public display. I can imagine Brooke smiling despite herself because she, like anyone else who have heard of our story, know that we were meant to be together.

Now if I ask myself that question again, if I could imagine a future moment in my life where all my dreams have come true, the greatest moment in my life and I get to experience it with one person, who's standing next to me?

Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer.

**xox**

Tell me what you think.


End file.
